


Prediction or Prophecy?

by Skye



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the semester's coming, and Haley hasn't thought much ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prediction or Prophecy?

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Haley is a college girl here. :p

Haley Long had comfortably situated herself in front of the warm fire. She sat on a large pillow, book in her lap, surrounded by her many anatomy notes and texts. She calmly looked over each and every page of her textbook on the chapters she'd be tested on. Her extremely important final exam was tomorrow. Having studied at least an hour every day, Haley was fairly certain she'd get her A. But still, she couldn't be too prepared.

It wasn't until she reached over to reference a related note that she noticed one of her red-haired girlfriends draped over her papers, staring at her with an apathetic expression. Haley quickly stopped herself from freaking out over her notes being wrinkled, and made her statement calmly. "You're on top of what I need to see right now," she said patiently. Kara got up and handed Haley a paper. "Not that- Yes, that." Haley reached over and took the paper she needed.

"You're going to pass, anyway," Kara said with her typical indifference.

"Is that a prediction or a prophecy?" Haley asked. It was a common question she had for either of her girlfriends.

"Prediction," Kara admitted. "Prophecy says you'll get the highest grade in the class and end up with an A+ in the class," Kara said, now cuddling closer to Haley.

"Because I studied hard all night, probably," Haley said. Prophecy had also already told her that she'd graduate early with honors, but Haley still hadn't let that change her study habits. Nothing was a sure thing. Well, actually Kara and Sara's prophecies were, but still... School was the one thing she was good at, and she couldn't stop trying just because someone had already told her she'd succeed.

Haley briefly peered over to that someone, who was sitting next to her and looking sulky now.

"Kara, I'm going to need the broom! Probably a mop, too!" Sara shouted cheerfully from the kitchen.

Kara could only manage an "Ug," as she dragged her feet over to the closet. "It's so boring," she commented to Haley, who ignored her.

Haley heard the expected crash in the kitchen. Though it had been extremely weird to her when she'd first met the oracle twins, Haley was now used to her girlfriends knowing much of what would happen before it happened. Perhaps that's why they all fit so well together. The twins wouldn't call Haley a know-it-all, because that would be hypocritical. And Haley herself was starting to realize how little she really did know, when Kara and Sara's prophecies contradicted her own predictions.

Of course, she thought with a smirk, by listening to them all the time, combined with her own natural genius, she could come very close to knowing it all. That annoyed her brother Jake highly. She remembered her last visit with him, freaking him out by slipping in future facts learned by Kara and Sara. Slipping things like "I've set aside some time in my schedule to help you when you break your leg next month," and "When you get married in two years..." into the conversation was extremely fun. Especially Jake's surprised, sometimes even irate reactions. He'd thought there was nothing left she could say to surprise him, but now...

Haley sighed thinking of her family as she threw down her papers. She wished she could share what her life was like now, but it had to be yet another family secret. Jake had picked it up from Fu through magical gossip, and he seemed okay enough with it all. But the rest of her family, her mom, dad, and grandfather that is, she didn't care much about the extended crew, she had to hide it from them. Her mom and grandfather knew she lived with the oracle twins, but not their relationship.

And her dad - well, Jake had said she shouldn't bring over Kara and Sara because he'd find out their secret with such an obvious example of magic in front of him. But people only saw what they wanted, and her dad was a prime example of that, Haley knew. Kara and Sara could prophesize his every move, and he'd still laugh and explain it all away. The real reason the twins couldn't visit with the family was because they might find out about their lifestyle.

Haley realized she'd be daydreaming and concentrated on getting focused again. She heard Kara and Sara in the kitchen. "No-libido Haley is going to study all night again," Kara complained.

"Don't bother her, our little scholar needs her quiet time," Sara said.

"She needs her loud sex time too," Kara said.

"Now, there's always time for that. And we'll make some time ourselves tonight, right?"

Haley smiled to herself. Another reason this worked, Kara and Sara alone were more than capable of keeping each other, well, occupied. She kept studying until Sara called her to dinner. "Wow, this all looks great!" she said as she saw the meal they had laid out. "What's the occasion?"

"You!" Sara exclaimed.

"Me?" Haley repeated.

"Yeah. You being done with all that school stuff tomorrow, then we can finally spend some time together- OW!" Kara cried as Sara elbowed her.

"Yes, you're going to be done with school! And I just know you're going to do great! Well, I predict it, anyway. So, here's a little early celebration. Since we know you'll probably want to go see your family."

"Oh..." Haley said. She'd just realized that now, she couldn't spend winter break with both her family and the twins.

"Let's start," Kara said, and began to dig into the meal.

"You know... I was kind of thinking I wanted to spend the holidays with you," Haley said.

"Really?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Sara insisted.

"She probably won't, it wasn't in my prophecies," Kara said.

"It wasn't in mine that she'd go, either," Sara added.

"Yeah, well, I'll just spend a day or two with my family. But I really want to stay with you two for most of the break. Maybe even visit your family, too."

"Awesome. Our family doesn't care who we sleep with, so it's no problem," Kara insisted.

"Yeah," Haley smiled. She kind of envied the fact that Kara and Sara could be so innocent about it. Lesbianism, polyamory, and incest were all perverse taboos, both in non-magical culture as well as the magical underground. Yet these two had carried on as if it was the norm for as long as she could remember. Even when she'd first met the twins as a twelve year old, on a mission with Jake to protect them from the common exploiters, they were able to be so innocent about their affections. At the time, they'd flirted with her, knowing their future together.

"You know, she's going to be ours one day, Jake," Kara had said with a smile that was rare for her.

"Yeah, oookay," had been Jake's response then, very similar to Haley's own.

But now Haley felt elated, just listening to Sara and Kara make plans and prophesize their time together. She would probably know most of what would happen, both good and bad, if they kept talking, but that was just part of her decision to be around them. Despite knowing a lot of what would occur, Kara and Sara were both excited, and Haley found her own anticipation building.

A few hours later, Haley finished putting her binder back in perfect order with all her notes, then reshelving her books in her bookcase. After closing the screen to the fireplace, Haley walked up to the candle-lit room she shared with the other twins.

Kara spotted her first. "I knew you couldn't resist us," she said with another of her infrequent smiles.

Sara giggled happily. "Come on Haley, it's too cold to be up walking around in what you're wearing."

As Haley settled in, she silently thanked herself for what she'd learned from the twins. She was going to enjoy these little moments of happiness. Even the predictable ones were golden.


End file.
